Adjusting
by digei
Summary: Just some fluffyness between two brothers ? R&R please and I don't own any of the characters. One-shot.


I do not own any of the characters from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (it deserves the long title).

I just loved them so much I had to make a fan fiction of them.

(Author's Note- sorry you'll find I go through stages like this) ( P.S. it's supposed to be a one-shot)

"Come on guys", Donnie yelled from the lair entrance, "Casey's waiting".

He then ran off after Mikey laughing, probably at something Mikey just said. I didn't hear it, but I'm pretty sure it was about Rai.

Shame. Ever since IT happened 'Rai' has become the brunt of everything. Every joke, conversation, lecture and every single snide comment made. It's not as if I approve, but I can't help it. I'd like to think its their way of dealing with it. In all honesty I'm still in shock.

I'd like to think I treat 'Rai' the same way I used to, but I can't seem to. For more than one reason. 'Rai' used to be Raphael. Probably my most infuriating brother, but the only one who I could really train with and the one who didn't always make me feel like the leader, although not always for the right reasons. But now, after a disconcerting series of events, Raphael is Rain.

That's the IT. The IT that happened after fighting off some of Bishops creations. IT began during the night whilst we all slept, where we are supposed to be safe. IT scared me half to death.

Raphael wasn't hurt, there was barely a scratch on him, but I remember him being quite tired. He was leaning against the walls on the way to his room. I should of paid attention. But it had been a long night and every one was tired Mikey almost fell asleep on his feet.

The next morning Raphael was a girl. It was so sudden, so unexpected and I've had to adjust quickly. Otherwise 'Rai' may of done something stupid and Mikey and Donnie haven't been helping. I'd like to think I'm ok with it, but really secretly I'm still adjusting even now.

When I think about it I probably reacted the worst. Mikey stared in shock and Donnie froze, they were ok I guess, but I wasn't. I wasn't cool or collected like I usually am, I just let go. It was so un-honourable.

The strangest thing is Rai didn't seem affected by it. She just took everything on her shoulders, which is kinda normal, but she hasn't lashed out at anyone. Like I thought she would. She's got some pretty good reasons too as well. Mikey hasn't been on his best behaviour recently and even Donnie has had a jibe, but Casey seems a little off too. I think that hurt Rai the most.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts at that point I didn't see Rai appear. Right up until she called my name.

"Hey Leo, ….. You ok", she called.

I looked up to find her leaning over the barrier almost directly above me.

"Yeah, I reply with a smile, "I'm fine, just thinking".

I smile to reassure her, trying to make up for my horrible reaction to her transformation. She smiles back not quite a smirk, but she seems to interpret the smile a little more than I'd want her to.

She then recklessly jumps on top of the barrier she had previously been leaning on, and jumps. My heart stops painfully for a split second, but then I relax, its just a reflex. I can see she's going to land right in front of me, but I have a better idea.

Taking a step forwards, I nimbly catch in my arms and hold on tight. Then, before she can escape, I hoist her above my head and drop her down onto my shoulder. She wobbles a little so I place my hand on her back to steady her.

"What was that for?", Rai cries indignantly.

She peers down at me; keeping her balance well.

"Just felt like it," I grin sheepishly.

Rai huffs, shakes her head and reluctantly smiles back at me. She then wiggles her legs in a silent plea, but again I have other ideas. I jig her up and down a bit and start walking around. Showing off a little.

"You're much lighter now," I say casually, "I can pick you up".

"Gee, I would have never guessed," Rai snipes back sarcastically.

I jig her again for that. Rai grows quite whilst I sway side to side, she slowly swings her legs in time to my sways. Surprisingly my arm doesn't ache yet, she really is light. I ponder on that thought for a moment. Then…..

" Can you put me down now," Rai asks quietly, "Please".

I contemplate her for a minute, and then nod. Letting her slip through my hands before she reaches the ground. Holding her in place whilst he feet hover inches off the floor. I finally let her stand on her own feet after she gives me a tap on the shoulder to remind me, as if I need it.

" I do have legs you know," Rai says as her feet touch the ground.

" I know," I answer, still holding onto Rai's waist.

I pause.

" Lets put them to good use," I tease .

Before she can open her mouth to retort, I grab her hand and drag her out of the lair. I can hear her laugh behind me and soon enough she puts her legs into motion and runs alongside me. Out of the lair and after our brothers.

How is it? Does Leo sound right? Oh and don't ask me about turning Raph into a girl. It's very common with me.


End file.
